


I Guess I'm Just a Play Date To You

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Community: twst_kinkmeme, Floyd enjoys tormenting Riddle, Height Differences, M/M, Riddle's high blood pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Written for the Twisted Kink Meme -  DeanonedFloyd/RiddleTrey and Floyd are ~half a foot and a foot taller than Riddle respectively and... anything emphasizing that height difference would be so good. (doesn't even necessarily have to be sexual, maybe they're just trying to figure out how to smooch comfortably, lol).maybe Riddle is steamed about his shortness being highlighted at first but calms down (or is distracted by... other things :P) eventually
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	I Guess I'm Just a Play Date To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Play Date by Melanie Martinez
> 
> Floyd: Goldfishie's so tiny. How will he get a kiss kiss? Very short. No kiss for him!!

“Floyd.” Riddle says in his most menacing tone. The Heartslabyul students that happen to be in the common room visibly tense up, whether it's because Riddle is livid with his face starting to turn that shade of red or simply because one of the Leech twins is in the common room for some unknown reason is unknown. They decide to quickly leave the room when Riddle calls for Floyd’s attention three more times to which the eel refuses to answer.

Riddle snarls, grabbing his bowtie and attempts to yank him down to his level. Of course, Riddle simply doesn’t have the strength to drag Floyd the foot required to do so. Instead, Floyd just stands at full height completely unmoving. Floyd rarely actually stands at full height. His slouch makes him seem like the shorter of the twins. The only time Floyd ever stands up completely straight is if he’s trying to be extra rude to Riddle.

“Oh? Goldish~! There you are. I’m sorry, you’re just so tiny I didn’t see you…” Floyd looks down, pointedly not tilting his head for extra emphasis. The look on his face is that smile with a hint of teeth that’s definitely meant to be condescending. Riddle shouldn’t let him win. He shouldn’t let him get to him. He could just go and get breakfast and ignore him.

“YOU.” Riddle yells, his face now actually blooming into that deep, deep red. It’s nearly impossible to actually ignore the eel. He tugs harder on his bowtie ends with all of his strength. Floyd lets himself get yanked just a little bit closer to Riddle’s level. Riddle knows that Floyd is just messing with him, and it makes the situation worse. “Why must you always tease me for my height as if I have any control over it. It’s not my fault you're a giant!” Fisting his hands in his shirt, Riddle shakes him a little.

“Because Goldfishie is so cute when you’re mad~. I wanted to see you~” Floyd finally tilts his head down with a soft laugh. Riddle lets go of the shirt and shoves him away turning, to try to hide the annoyed and embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Well you’ve seen me. Leave. You’re scaring my dorm…” Riddle crosses his arms, but before he can really walk away Floyd steps in front of him, standing at his full height.

“I want a good morning kiss from my goldfish~!” Floyd laughs again. “It’s the best way to start the day~!”

“...Very well. If you’ll not derail my morning routine any further…” Riddle huffs and looks up at Floyd expectantly. Of course, Floyd makes no move to meet Riddle and just smiles as innocently as Floyd has ever been capable of. That of course is not all. Floyd looks as devious as he always is. After what feels like an eternity of locking eyes with Floyd, Riddle growls, “Well what are you waiting for?”

“I want the Goldfish to come and kiss me~!” Floyd puts both hands on his cheeks making kissy lips at Riddle. “Can’t the Goldfish do that…?” Laughing, Floyd puts both arms behind his head as if he’s thinking…. “Is the goldfish too short to reach me…?”

“YOU--! I! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” Riddle snarls, forgetting for a moment that his magic has no effect on Floyd. It’s the worst part about the eel. His usual defense is absolutely useless.

“Sorry~. Sorry~” Floyd says, completely unapologetic. Without any warning, Floyd picks Riddle up so that they’re nose to nose. “I’ll help you~.” He leans in to kiss him, and Riddle snaps his teeth at him, still furious.

“Cute little Goldfishie is trying to be a piranha…” Floyd takes a step forward pinning Riddle to the wall only a few steps behind him. Riddle squirms, but can’t do much with his legs unable to reach the ground. “I should show the little goldfish who really has teeth…” With that, Floyd captures Riddle’s lips and Riddle squirms for a moment before accepting that he did want a kiss, he just doesn’t want Floyd to tease him so much.

Kissing hard enough to bruise his lips, Floyd pulls back with a grin, kissing down Riddle’s neck. Riddle slips his hands into his hair and tugs in a half-hearted attempt to get Floyd to stop if only because this is the common room and that’s inappropriate.

“You damn eel. You can’t do this he--” Floyd’s taken a hand to tug down the front collar of his shirt so that he can bite hard against his collar bone. Riddle lets out a cry as Floyd laps up the small amount of blood the mark has drawn. A few students hurry past them in the background.

“It’s not like Goldfish isn’t enjoying himself. It’s not like Goldfishie could do much to stop me. Can’t even reach the floor….” Floyd laughs again, nuzzling his face into the side of his neck. He leaves a few soft kisses against the spot as Riddle huffs. 

And just as quickly as Floyd lifted Riddle up, he lets him back down with the same carefree smile he had when he entered the dorm. He locks eyes with Riddle as he drags his tongue across his teeth, which Riddle looks away from face heated.

“Go to class, Floy-” Riddle starts, but Floyd quickly leans down, properly this time to kiss him softly. The kiss is a lot chaster, which always catches Riddle off guard. It’s not a side of Floyd anyone is used to.

“Thank you, Goldfishie~!” As he pulls away, Floyd can’t help but smile fondly at the softer flush on Riddle’s cheeks. “Next time I’ll let you pull me down to kiss you~. Okay? Okay!”

As Floyd leaves, Trey and Cater stand by the entrance to the other room. Cater opens his mouth and Riddle squints at him.

“Not a word.” Riddle huffs following them to breakfast, later trying to pretend that needing Trey to grab something off the top shelf doesn’t infuriate him.


End file.
